Everlong
by Christina-M
Summary: Clare is confused, Eli is confused. They're both confused about different things. Will they ever work things out?
1. HotBlack

Clare saw the gun Eli had in his car. Eli had covered the gun quickly so Clare's mind wouldn't wander off. But too late! It already did.

_Of course! I need a small break and he tries to kill himself!_

But you couldn't blame her; Eli had been pretty dramatic before. And at this point, Clare didn't know what she fell for. Eli had always been dark and mysterious, and always loved Clare. Why couldn't she see that?

When Clare hugged Eli all he could think was that things were going to be alright. But that wasn't right, and deep down he knew it, but he didn't want to believe it; so he just took it. Walking Clare to her locker just let his mind wander off. Back to before, the reason Clare _had_ended it. He just wanted to make her happy, right? This had nothing to do with…Julia. He'd done this all for her and all Clare had thought of was Julia, and the anniversary of her death.

Eli stopped walking and quickly released his arm from Clare's waist. His mouth was twitching for words, but he couldn't think of any to explain. Clare stopped, and turned around. She gave him a confused look. _Why did he stop? What's going on!_ This could be very tough for them both.


	2. Everlong

"W-What's wrong? Eli…" Clare asked unknowingly. "I-I uhh…._nothing_" He whispered. He smirked and swiftly let his arm set right above her waist. Clare gestured toward the hall and said "Shall we?" And they walked on. Clare and Eli got their stuff and walked to class together, making small talk as they went to English.

After school ended and Eli was walking to his hearse Clare asked if she could Eli would go home with her. "Wha-Why?" Eli questioned, what was up? "I don't know, I just want us to….reconnect. Like you said." Clare considered. "If that's what you want to do, Then sure. I'll go." Eli picked up his headphones and Ipod and held open the passenger seat door to his hearse for Clare. "My lady?" He showed off his devilish smirk. Clare plopped into the seat. "Can I listen to the radio?" Clare suggested. "Anything you want, _Mon__truc est__le vôtre_." Clare chuckled as Eli inserted the key into his car and began driving. Clare flicked through the stations and heard a song, _Everlong by Foo Fighters_.

Clare smiled at Eli and bounced in her seat as the music played. She listened to the lyrics of the song: "_If everything could ever be this real forever, If anything could ever be this good again. The only thing I ever ask of you, You gotta promise not to stop when I say when…She sang."_ Just her luck. Clare stared at Eli and he turned to look at her expression. She smiled nervously and looked back at the road. Clare leaned back into her seat, closed her eyes, and sang the song…Which, at the time, seemed peculiar that it was so relevant to her relationship with Eli.

"We're here!" Eli announced. "_At your house_." He whispered. "Alright let's go inside!" Clare searched around in her bag for her keys, spotted them, took them out and opened the door to her house. Eli stepped in as Clare sat on the couch. The room was fresh and smelled like Febreze. "So," Eli had to break the awkward silence. "I want…to talk." Eli let out a sigh, He really didn't want to. He liked the flirting, and kissing, and the way they could make each other laugh. And he wanted it back.

"So…Are you really over-" "Clare, I don't want to talk about her…I've forgotten and I don't want her to come back. I'm over it!" Eli really didn't want to be reminded of Julia. "Okay, Okay. I trust you I just-" Clare stared into her eyes and her heart melted.

"_You have pretty eyes."_

Those words that came from Eli's mouth kept repeating in her head. It surprised her that this was the Eli that said that. Her boyfriend was once a dark, amazing, attracted, confident, funny guy. But he still was! So what was different. Yet thinking of all this stuff…turned her on a bit. He was so rebellious! And deep down inside she loved it. Her conscience was telling her not to. But she knew that she wanted to be with him, she never felt this feeling before. She stopped staring at his face and looked down, in her hands.

"Clare, Are you-" And right at that moment Eli's eyes twinkled and mouth bent into that unbelievable infamous smirk she loved! She pushed her body towards him and kissed him. A hard kiss. Eli was surprised but…liked it. He didn't know what came over her, but she wasn't doing anything wrong. It's not like she was taking off her clothes, if that happened, he would have stopped her. Because he loved her, and knew that wasn't who she was. But kissing…kissing was alright. She was laying on top of him and they were making out. Not tongue-touching. It grossed her out. Just moving around his mouth. "Hold on." He broke away from the kiss. "Clare." He mumbled.

To Clare, everything felt better, and part of Eli felt better too. But he knew something had came over her to just kiss him! Out of nowhere. But she didn't care. She just wanted chemistry again. And electricity. And love. They both wanted it all back! "Come on!" Clare smiled and grabbed Eli's hand. She led him upstairs to her bedroom. They walked inside and sat on her bed. Oh no! Eli really didn't want to do it. How was he going to reject her? She'd just get mad and kick him out. Not talk to him for days again. And if he did, She would be even more mad, because he had token advantage of her in a time of need. She hopped off the bed and walked over to the door. She shut it and locked it.  
><em>Eli….. <em>She thought.


	3. Dreaming of Love

Clare turned around and stared at Eli. "I want you." She said, in a sexy voice that was hard to resist. But Eli wouldn't give into anything she did. He knew her, He knew that she was Christian, no sex before marriage, and especially right now.

_I wonder if she's like….drunk. Or high, or just messed up._

"Are you alright, Clare? You're not acting like yourself." Eli stated. "I'm fine, I just…need you." He heard Clare say, but it sounded distant and low. Like she was across the whole house, and not just room. Clare walked over to Eli, her footsteps were loud, like she were wearing inch-long heals on tile, but she was just wearing tennis and it was on a carpet. She touched his shoulder lightly and slowly took off his leather jacket. _What are you doing, Clare! _She tried to kiss himbut he turned his face. His vision got blurry, and as he looked out the window…his vision got brighter. Like there was a super bright light shining right above him. But he could still faintly see Morty, his hearse, outside of the window. But this wasn't the normal Morty Eli was used to. Morty was crashed up, His hearse was crashed! Everything was broken. Suddenly Eli felt a pain, something crushing him, And he knew that he had felt it before, not long ago, only hours. But he didn't know what it was. He squeezed his eyes shut until everything turned white. He opened his eyes, Everything was still white…and then faded into a bright room with curtains that stung his eyes. Ahh yes, He was in this hospital…He crashed Morty, for Clare.

_**Just a filler chapter. But please enjoy it anyway!**_


	4. No Love

Eli looked down in his hands. Stalker/Angel, his…._their story__**. **_He must have been reading it when they wheeled him into this hospital's room. He skimmed through the pages, smiling at what Clare had written and edited. He thought the story was great.

Caught up in the moment, Eli was startled when he heard loud footsteps come towards the room. "_Eli!"_ Clare jumped inside the room and gasped. Eli smiled, with his teeth, like he seldom did. "Look what I saved from the wreckage…Our Story," The image of Clare's face made Eli's mood brighten, She looked so beautiful…so _perfect._

"What did you do!" Clare shrieked.

"I crashed Morty," Eli replied. "You hated it."

"But you could have died!"

"Well, It was worth it," Eli looked down, and then back up at Clare. "_You came."_ Clare stared at Eli, and Eli felt better. Like she felt bad for him and they would be in love again.

"You knew I would come." Clare said, horrified.

"Clare…" Eli whispered.

"No!" Clare was on the verge of tears. "No, you are manipulating me!"

"I wasn't, I want to live. I- I was destroying Morty for you!"

"No…You scare me, Eli. I can't be around you!" Clare stormed out the door but before she could leave Eli grabbed her hand and begged her to stay.

"No, no, no. Don't! Don't leave me, please."

"I'm sorry! Okay, but I can't!" Clare left the room and barged out of the hospital, crying. What had Eli done? Nothing seemed wrong; he's been doing everything for her! Why couldn't she see that! Eli needed a break, and he knew it. But he didn't want one, being around Clare made him happy. But not her.

As Clare walked back to Degrassi, barefoot, she couldn't help think that this was all Alli's fault. Even though she needed to break up with Eli, for her own sake, she hated rejecting him. He was always so cheerful with him, and she was just a downer on him. Why did he fall for her? So many things ran through her mind that she forgot to be mad at Alli. She walked up and talked with Alli. Clare wanted to have fun, so she and Alli went back into Degrassi, into the dance. But even dancing and having fun couldn't get her mind off things, this was the best relationship she had had, and she just ended it.

Eli sat in the uncomfortable hospital bed. He went through all the moments he shared with Clare, all the Fitz stuff, all the hoarding, and divorce, everything. How Clare was always there for him. Tears began falling down his cheeks, he put his head down and closed his eyes, wishing things were different, wishing none of this happened, and wishing it was the same as just a couple weeks ago. Eventually, wishing that the wreck had killed him.

_**I'm sorry, this is another filler chapter! But I swear the next one won't be! Thank you for reading! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks later Eli came back to Degrassi. Though he didn't want to, he knew seeing Clare would break his heart. So he walked over to Adam to talk…not about Clare. But that was obviously the only thing to talk about. By now the whole school knew about what happened. Everything! The whole school knew how he crashed his Car, about the hospital, about the breakup. And Eli knew how rumors went, he knew how the talking would go: _"Did'jya hear? That Eli kid tried to kill himself for some chick!" "Did you know Clare told Eli to do it?" "I heard he abused her, and she pushed him in front of the road."_ Eli freaked out about it all. This would make him _and_ Clare both look like jerks! Eli's worry must have shown on his face because Adam stared at him and said, "You alright, dude?"

"Can I leave now please?"

"Why?"

"Rumors." Eli responded quickly.

"Their just rumors, Eli. But they are….."

"Are what!"

"Bad….."

"Oh no." And Eli walked off.

While walking over to class on his crutches many girls came up to him. "_Oh,_ _Eli, you're so romaaaantic!_ " Eli hated it. He wanted to push them all out of the way, but he couldn't. His face strained at the sight of every single one…he wished he could run away. While walking Eli saw Clare, she looked at him. Nervous, she smiled. Eli looked at the girls crowding him. He smirked at one and started talking to them, then gave Clare the evil eye. Part of him wanted to make Clare jealous, and realize what she had done wrong, and another part of him didn't want to. It pained him.

When Eli got to English he shooed away the girls and sat down in his seat, his crutches laying on the ground. He sighed and groaned, you could tell that the girls had pissed him off. Clare walked into the room. Eli stared at her, her eyes were red. Crying? Why? She broke up with him! "H-Hey…" Eli Flustered. "Oh Eli!" Clare ran up to Eli and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry. I do….love you." And she kissed him on the cheek. Eli accepted her because despite everything, he still was in love with her. And that may never change, but for now, it was fine.

**THE END! **

**Sorry, **

**I know it's short…but the end.**


End file.
